


清风拂面

by constants



Category: Ghost of Tsushima (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:50:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26910172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/constants/pseuds/constants
Summary: 有Original Character,不能接受的匆入





	清风拂面

**Author's Note:**

> 另外这个游戏我没有玩过！我是在哔站看小饼干的视频云完的！有错误还请包涵！

境井仁与你和龙三自幼就是朋友。童年时不谙世事，此时的情分并非建立在身份与地位之上，即使是世家子弟和浪人也能毫无隔阂的嬉戏打闹。然而正如你们终会长大一样，儿时的天真无邪也会被被世俗的偏见蒙上一层尘埃，你的和服上缝制的细致入微的家纹无不在刺激着龙三敏感而又脆弱的自尊心，强调着他在这世上无依无靠，不像境井仁亦或是你一样有着家族的匡扶。

壹  
“——咱们走着瞧！等志村大人续了弦，看他还会不会这般关心你！”  
“——龙三！”  
不知怎地，这天龙三与境井仁的冲突仿佛到达了极点，龙三盛怒之下给了境井仁一拳，狠狠地留下这句话之后便扬长而去了。  
饶是夏日的骄阳再毒辣，龙三的一句话像一桶冰水浇在了境井仁头上，他僵在原地一动不动。母亲病逝，父亲战死，境井仁未谙世事就已成了境井家的少主，一人漂浮伶仃，是舅舅始终视他如己出。倘若志村家后继有人，是不是意味着他又要变回众人可怜的孤儿？比起这句刺在心尖的话语，他似乎已经感受不到脸上的伤口了。他只是呆呆的看着你慌张的表情，任由你摆布着查看伤势，被拉扯着回到了志村城内。

是夜，境井仁吩咐掌灯的侍女退下，他躺在坚硬的榻榻米上，看着洁白的月光倾洒在屋内，思路出奇的清晰。忽然间他听到窸窸窣窣的声音，便低声询问是谁。木门随即被拉开了，你从门缝里钻了进来。  
“你若是盗贼，这动静想必早就被这家主人察觉到了。”境井仁撑着上身，朝愣在门口的你笑了笑，“还站在那里干什么？你这是在等御子夫人把你抓回去？”  
“我……我来给你送药来了……”，你支支吾吾的说。烛火被风吹动，倒影在墙上的影子摇曳着，偌大的房间只有境井一人，有几分落寞。  
“药？我要这作甚么。”境井仁坐直了身子，他看到你把一个象牙白色的瓷盒护在胸前，听到他说的话摇了摇头。  
“这是母亲的药膏，儿时跌倒受伤她便与我用过，敷于患处不易留疤。”见境井仁流露出不相信的神情，你便不再多费口舌，径直在他面前跪坐下来，小心翼翼的旋开盖子，用瓷勺挖出一些药膏，再用指尖沾取，涂抹在仁的伤口上。  
“嘶——”境井仁吸了一口冷气，你立刻停下了动作，用询问的目光看着他。伤口已经不疼了，是清凉的药膏在接触皮肤的那一刻让他激灵了一下。他用余光看到你专注的神情，指腹在他脸颊的伤口上轻轻点着，蜡烛发出的黄色光芒笼罩着你，他记忆中从未有过你如此温柔的一面，似乎从小你便与他们在一起嬉戏打闹，他不知道从什么时候起，儿时的玩伴已经成长为少女了。药膏散发出阵阵莲花的清香，连同这摇曳的灯火，撩拨着少年的心绪。  
你为他上完药后已是深夜，你们有一句没一句的交谈着，当提到“龙三”这两个字时，你们不约而同的沉默了。“龙三这厮，跑了也罢，还好我未与他——。”你突然顿住，像是说了什么不该说的，勉强提起嘴角扯出一个微笑，“更何况他本不该对你说出那番话。”你收起笑脸，端正神情望着他。  
“我不——”境井仁刚要反驳些什么，门外突然传来百合子关切的声音——“境井少主，您睡了吗？”  
“嗯是的，我已经睡了。”他与你对视一眼，故意拖长了声音回答。  
“好，少主睡了就好，我听到有声音传来，这才来询问您。既然您没事，我便退下了。”  
“好的。”境井仁对你做了个噤声的手势，观察着门外的人影，直到听不到木屐的声音，他这才松了一口气。  
“这下你无法再原路返回了。”他陈述这件事实的样子似乎很得意，你朝他撇了撇嘴，示意他朝里面去，然后毫不扭捏的躺在榻榻米上，“大不了等明天一早再偷偷溜回去。”你说完这句话后，就昏昏沉沉的睡去了。  
月亮已经升到了天空正中，他还是没能入睡，身旁的你已经传来均匀的呼吸声，脸颊上的伤口在四下寂静之时又开始隐隐作痛。他羡慕你父母双全，无忧无虑，羡慕龙三不用背负武士家族的荣誉，浪迹天涯。“父亲，母亲……”，他阖上眼睛，脑海中浮现出他与父母在青海湖边的枫叶树下玩耍的情景，那是他对父母最鲜活的记忆。境井仁深吸了一口气，顿了几秒后，缓缓把胸中的浊气吐出，他撑起身子转向另一边，生怕吱呀的木板把你吵醒——“仁，你还没睡啊……”他听到你唤他名字，索性坐了起来看向你，你把手伸向他环抱着膝头的手，轻轻扯了扯，“仁，不要担心，志村大人，百合子，还有我，我们都还在，我们不会离开你的……”你拖着睡意的嗓音说，又带安慰又似埋怨似的，境井仁低低地笑了，他回握着你纤细的手指，攥在了自己手里。

贰  
自那之后他再未见过龙三，直到廿二岁那年石川师傅主持的那场比武大会。比试之前，你悄悄把随身佩戴的玉饰塞进境井仁的掌心里，并嘱咐他，“塞在甲胄内”。春日的阳光下，他的额头已经沁起了一层细密的汗珠，境井仁没有言语，他知道这是你最为珍视的物件，祝好运，愿顺利，一切尽在不言中。作为武将世家，志村大人亲手教授的学生，境井仁并不意外自己能登上最终的擂台，他只是惊讶的看到站在自己对面那张熟悉又陌生的面孔，不错，正是几年未见的龙三。他变得更加健壮，更加成熟了，正如境井仁自己一样，只是他如今藏蓝色的布衣之外还穿了件蓑衣，头顶的草帽挡住了他的视线，让人无法看清他的神情。  
多年前那次的争吵，龙三不仅揭露了让境井仁感到最痛苦的事实，更是把你留在了原地，你无法去追赶龙三，更无法触及到龙三的影子，他仿佛生来就是浪人一般，在浮世中的一粒芥子，风要把他带向何处，他便去向何处。龙三狂放不羁的性格像太阳一样光芒万丈，照的你看不到周围的其他人，看不到境井仁看向你的眼神。龙三不辞而别的事实，像尖锐的匕首一样划破了你在少女时期的幻想，你不再想象能抛下家族、放弃锦衣玉食，与龙三一起逃到本岛，而是顺从的在母亲与祖母的教导下，接受自己为了家族荣誉有朝一日也要嫁给一名武士的事实。  
行礼过后，境井仁握紧了手上的武士刀，眼神坚定的看着对手。龙三起势敏捷迅速，然而境井仁像是料到了他的动作，迅速拆挡，然后顺势予以反击，速度之快让龙三有些招架不住，刀光剑影之间不分伯仲，往日情谊似乎早已烟消云散。他似乎没有料到境井仁出手会如此凶狠，一瞬间露出了差异的神色。坐在台下的你将台上的变化尽收眼底。龙三在期待些什么呢？亲眼目睹父亲被敌人斩杀，手无寸铁的境井仁无法保护父亲，不仅心中自责，更是认为自己是个懦夫，无论如何都配不上肩负的武士名誉。虽有志村大人的言传身教，却怎么也激发不出境井仁的勇武之质，那时的龙三在与境井仁日常的操练当中时常占据上风，免不了奚落他几句，留在龙三记忆里的境井仁一直是那个比武之时也“怀有仁慈之心”的形象，而境井仁本就不在意身份地位的差别，长此以往年轻的龙三更是傲气凌人。但几年过去了，龙三变了，他真正成为了一名浪人，境井仁也变了，他已配得上武士的身份了，他学会在战斗中勇于直面敌人的攻击，以光荣的方式取走敌人的性命。  
石川师傅和志村大人对二人精彩的比试自然是十分满意，你站在二人身后，听到石川师傅不住地赞叹境井仁是一个天赋超群的学生，志村大人的回答再谦虚得体，却还是压不住上扬的嘴角。不出所料，龙三最终不敌境井仁，败下阵来，两人再次相互致意后，离开了擂台。  
赢得了比赛的境井仁没有想象中的那么开心，诚然，石川师傅是举世无双的剑术大师，没有什么比得到他的认可更振奋人心了。龙三是一个优秀的对手，境井仁从不敢轻视他。他从比武场出来，看到你站在志村大人身后，白皙的脸颊被太阳晒的泛红，亮晶晶的眼睛里是掩饰不住的喜悦，志村大人展露出难得的畅快笑容，他好像在对自己说些什么，但是境井仁只听得到轰鸣的心跳声，心脏在胸腔里震动，以及难以忽视的太阳穴的疼痛。这并不是他所期待的庆祝。


End file.
